Art of the Dress
by Dede42
Summary: Goofy finds himself in Rarity's shop one day and he needs to make a dress. Can he do it?


Adventures of Dr. Whooves: The Art of the Dress

A/N: (With a popping noise, Discord appears with Goofy, and the spirt of chaos raises an eyebrow when he sees Applejack is pushing the push mower and tears are running down her cheeks. Sunrise Blossom is still chasing Rainbow Dash around, and he grabs the two ponies to get them to stop.)

Discord: What is going on here? I thought Rainbow Dash was doing the yard work.

Rainbow Dash: I was, but then AJ chose to take over.

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes and whispers what happens in his ear) …And that's what happen.

Discord: A bit of an overreaction if you ask me. Well, I know how to fix this. (He puts them both down, snaps his fingers, and the yard work is done with the push mower back in the tool shed and Applejack nearly face plants) There, problem solved.

Applejack: What the hay? (she looks and sees Discord) Discord, what did you go and do?

Discord: Completed the yard work. Now where is Dede42? Roleplayer48 came up with a neat idea for her to work on.

Sunrise Blossom: Dede42 went to the local library, checked out _The Lion King 1½_ and locked herself in her bedroom to watch it. (She points to a partly open window and they can hear giggles) So, what's the idea?

Goofy: Maybe we should go back later.

Discord: Of course not! Sunrise can help us with this idea just as much as Dede42 can.

Sunrise Blossom: Thanks… I think?

Discord: Are you familiar with the _How to_ shorts that Goofy makes from time to time?

Sunrise Blossom: Of course I remember them. Why?

Goofy: I would like to know that, too.

Discord: I was just talking with Roleplayer48, and he voiced how much that song that Rarity sings about the _Art of the Dress_ sounds a lot like one of Goofy's _How to_ shorts. And I thought that a fanfic of some kind could be written like that, and Roleplayer48 thinks that it's a great idea, too.

Sunrise Blossom: You mean like a one-shot or something that could take place between two of the Dr. Whooves' episodes?

Discord: _Exactly_.

Sunrise Blossom: Sounds like fun. What do you think, Applejack? Rainbow Dash?

Applejack: I think we should go for it.

Rainbow Dash: (nods) Sounds good to me, and I've always found those shorts pretty funny. Including the one where Goofy here becomes a ghost and tries to scare Donald Duck.

Goofy: (laughs) That was a fun Halloween short.

Sunrise Blossom: Ok, let's do it. Oh wait, Dede42 is using her computer to watch _The Lion King 1½_ movie and we can't use it. How can we do this without a computer?

Goofy: I could build one.

Robin Hood: (pops up with his computer) Never fear, I have my computer right here!

Discord, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Goofy: Yay! Let's get to work!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **HOW TO MAKE A DRESS**

In Ponyville, Dr. Hooves and Derpy with to Carousel Boutique with the Time Lord carrying a green velvet suit on his back, and they entered the shop to find Rarity, who was admiring her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala in the mirrors, she paused when she saw the two ponies and turned to them. "Ah, Dr. Hooves and – erm – Derpy. How can I help you both?"

"Ms. Rarity, I was hoping that you could make some adjustments on my suit," Dr. Hooves requested, presenting her with the suit. "Miss Derpy and I will be attending the Grand Galloping Gala, and while I need my suit she will need a dress as she and I will be going together as friends."

"Why _of course_ I can help you both," said Rarity, delighted. First her friends had made her the perfect for the upcoming ball, then Holity Tolity had loved the dresses in the second fashion show, and now she was going to get more business for the ball. "I just need to put my dress away, and if you both will wait in my inspiration room upstairs, we can come up with some ideas for your dress, Derpy."

"That sounds wonderful," said Derpy with delight.

"Excellent," Dr. Hooves agreed, and all three went upstairs.

* * *

No sooner were the three ponies were gone, a rip in reality opened and with his " _YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!_ " scream, Goofy fell through the rip and landed with a loud _THUD_ on the floor. "Ouch, gosh, where am I?" he wondered, looking around as he got up and dusted himself off.

Just then, the bell over the door rang as the door opened and a female pony with light blue skin, pale rose hair, slightly dark blue eyes, a lotus flower cutie mark, wore a white band in her mane, and had a white collar with a pink gem around her neck, entered the shop. "Excuse me, but where is Rarity?" she inquired.

"Uh, I think she's busy?" Goofy guessed, looking around and saw that there were all kinds of dresses on display. "Do you need a dress?" he inquired.

"Yes, yes I do," the pony confirmed. "My name is Lotus Blossom, and I need a dress for the Grand Galloping Gala. Are you qualified to start working on my dress until Rarity is available?"

"Gosh, of course I am," Goofy said confidently. "Do you have a particular dress in mind?"

Lotus Blossom nodded and presented him with a drawing that had writing on it. "Yes, these are my measurements and what I want for my dress," she informed him, finding it odd that this dog-like creature didn't have paws. "I will be back in a while to see how you're doing," she added, and she left the shop.

Goofy watched her leave and he looked at the information on the paper. "Uh…" _'How am I suppose to make a dress? I've never made a dress before!'_ He was considering putting the paper aside and slipping out of the shop when-

 _`"And now it is time for_ How to make a Dress _."`_

"Huh? Who said that?" Goofy wondered, trying to find the source of the oddly-familiar male voice.

 _`"You know who I am, Goofy."`_

Goofy flushed, realizing that it was the narrator of the _How to_ films he'd made over the decades. "Oh it's you." He then frowned. "I'm going to be making a dress?" he asked.

 _`"Yes, and step one is to put the paper in your hands on the board by that horse-shaped mannequin,"`_ the narrator instructed.

Goofy went to the board, which had a few drawing on it, and pinned the paper to the center of the board. "Ok, done."

 _`"Step two, read the description of the kind of dress that the customer wants made."`_

Nodding, Goofy examined the drawing and the words connected to it. "She wants a long flowing emerald green silk gown with an imperial blue train, and both need to be inlaid with goldenrod lotus flower patterns wth matching shoes," he read. "Gosh, all that for a dress. What next, Mr. Narrator?"

 _`"Step number three, collect the material."`_

Nodding, Goofy went to the shelves that were loaded with all kinds of fabric, and saw that the silk were near the top of the shelves that were high above his head. Finding a chair, he climbed onto it and rose to his tiptoes in order to reach the silk – only to end up falling and breaking it all down on his head, burying him with all kinds of fabric.

"Wah!" Goofy yelped and dug himself out so that he was partly covered with different kinds of fabric. He quickly removed it, gathered up what he believed was the right colors of silk, and carried it over to the sewing machine. He then collected needles and thread, setting them down on the sewing table, too. "There, that wasn't so hard."

The narrator wasn't as sure, but he had a job to do, too. _`"Step number four, thread the sewing machine."`_

Goofy picked up one of the spools of thread, set on the spindle on the top, and went to work on threading it through the correct spots to reach the needle. It took him a few tries, and he got tied up more then once, but eventually he managed to thread the machine. "Done!"

 _`"Step number five, take the fabric, cut out the amount you need, and make sure to_ measure _."`_

Goofy picked up a pair of scissor, a measuring tape, and turned to the two neat set of fabric. He checked the paper for the measurements, and then he went to work, creating an even bigger mess before he finally got the right amount of fabric ready to go. "Whew! Who knew making a dress was such hard work?"

 _`"Step number six, pay attention to the pattern and begin sewing the pieces together."`_

Setting up a chair, Goofy sat down, glanced at the pattern he'd found, and he began sewing, glancing between what he was doing and the pattern. However, he did somehow sew his fingers to the fabric and, yelping, danced around the room, struggling to get his fingers freed, and ended up tripping over a stool.

He wound up crashing into another shelf, this time of accessories, and made another big mess. Goofy dug himself out, freed his fingers, and went back to sewing.

* * *

 _`"Step number seven, place the finished pieces onto the mannequin, and pin them together."`_

Picking up the completed pieces, Goofy carried them over to the mannequin, where he had to work hard to fit them over the head and over the tail. He accidentally ripped some of the pieces and had to remake them a few times, but he eventually got them all on the mannequin, and in their proper places. "Whew!"

Wiping his brow, he picked up a pin cushion and went to work on pinning the pieces together. "Ow!" he yelped, poking his fingers, and this lead to a whole new mess of troubles as he struggled to get the fabric pieces together without stabbing himself with the pins too many times.

* * *

Two hours and many bandaids later, Goofy managed to finish pinning the outfit together. "Whew, about time."

 _`"Indeed,"`_ the narrator agreed. _`"Step number eight, take the outfit back to the sewing machine and sew them all together. Be sure to remove the pins while you do this."`_

Goofy carefully picked up the outfit, carried it back to the sewing machine, and he began sewing. He did manage to remove five of the pins when one of them accidentally shot upward, and came back down, jamming a part of the sewing machine. He struggled to get the machine under control, only to have it start smoking, and he fled, taking the dress with him.

The sewing machine exploded and the resulting explosion sent Goofy flying across the room and into the mirrors. " _YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!_ Ow!" he groaned, sitting up with the ruined dress and surrounded by broken pieces of glass. "Oh dear."

Hearing the screams and explosions, Rarity ran back down the stairs with Dr. Hooves and Derpy on her heels. When she reached the main room of her shop, she screamed in horror. "My _shop!_ It's _ruined!_ "

"How could this have happen?" Dr. Hooves wondered, staring at the smoking wreckage that had once been a sewing machine just a few hours ago.

Derpy flew over their heads to look around and spotted Goofy, who was looking _very_ sheepish. "Hey, who's that?"

Rarity looked round and spotted the dog-like creature. "Who are _you?!_ " she demanded angrily, stalking toward him with her horn sparking with angry magic. "And _what_ have you done to my shop?!"

Goofy opened his mouth to answer when the bell over the door jingled and Lotus Blossom entered to check on her new dress.

"Hello, I am back to- Sweet Celestia!" she shrieked, staring in horror. "What has happen here? Rarity, what has your new assistant _done_ to my dress?!"

"This _creature_ is no assistant of mine!" Rarity shrieked, her horn glowing with angry purple magic. "I don't know _who_ or _what_ he is, but he is leaving _now!_ " She then blasted Goofy, who shot upward with a cry of pain through the roof and out of sight.

* * *

Dr. Hooves and Derpy ran outside and they watched as the screaming Goofy flew through the air across the town and landed in the distance with a faint thud.

" _YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!_ "

"Well, that was unexpected," Dr. Hooves remarked and Derpy nodded. "Let's go back inside to help poor Rarity, and then we go looking for that strange creature and get him back to wherever he came from."

"Good idea, Doc."

* * *

A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this, Roleplayer48, because they had fun writing it. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
